Computer generated objects include user-controllable characters in computer games, objects in virtual worlds, objects in 2D or 3D applications, and/or others. These objects and/or applications depend on user's input for their operation. A solution is needed for computer generated objects and/or applications to be less dependent on or fully independent from user input.